


Bookstore Cutie

by flamingscribbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Bookstore AU, First Meetings, M/M, Might be a little swearing, Remus is a little bookworm who wears jeans that are wayyy to tight, Sirius might be dying, not that that is anything new for him, or having a small heart attack because of the cute guy, so watch out for the swearwolves ahead, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingscribbles/pseuds/flamingscribbles
Summary: Sirius Black works at a tiny little bookstore/coffee shop thingy. Remus starts visiting a whole lot and the lovesick little fool can't seem to function properly when Remus is in the same room as him. cue the awkward confessions that were never supposed to happen and Sirius having a small heart attack when the cute guy in his store suddenly talks to him.





	Bookstore Cutie

Sirius Black let out a high pitched squeal of excitement when the little bell above the shop’s door jingled. (Sirius would like you to know that it was a very manly and dignified squeal, thank you very much.)

It was one in the afternoon which meant that jingle could only mean one thing. That it was his favourite customer who had come back again. The man had been stopping by everyday around 1pm. He would browse through the books, proceed to his little spot in the window seat and sit and read until 2:45. At that time he would place a bookmark into the book and place the book on the front counter in the “being read/not for checking out” pile and then he would leave. Only to return the same time the next day.

And everyday Sirius would get giddy and excited because he got to see his favourite person again. (shhh don’t tell Prongs.) He would lean on the counter, usually pretending to browse through an old magazine, just so that he could stare at the guy - which yes was a bit creepy but he couldn’t really help himself.

He was intrigued by the man with the tight cute little honey brown curls. By the faded scars on his jaw and throat, especially the one that cut across the right corner of his mouth all the way to his chin. He often daydreamed about trailing his tongue along that silvery scar…

Besides that, he was also curious about why the man always wore jumpers, jumpers that were way too big for him. They hung off his taut lean frame, exposing sharp collar bones, freckled shoulders, more scars and Sirius wasn’t sure, but he thought he had seen black ink hidden under all that fabric more than once. The guy constantly paired his frayed stretched out sweaters with skin tight jeans that were usually ripped at the knees - which was unexpected considering the fact that the man had various jumpers with elbow patches on them (elbow patches that made him look like a bloody professor. Maybe the sort everyone would be obsessed with because of how cute he was).

Sirius would admit that at first his interest in the man had simply been because he looked like some adorable and yet hot as fuck god, but over time Sirius had become enthralled with other things. Like the way the guy chewed on his lip whenever a story became angsty, or the way his eyebrows would rise in surprise whenever some plot twist took place.

And well, the little giggling noise the guy made sometimes was honestly the most adorable thing Sirius had ever heard. It made him weak in the knees on more than one occasion. He couldn’t help it really, how was he expected to act like a normal functioning human being with someone like that (someone who was not only hot enough to stare at 24/7, but also so adorably cute that it made his chest feel physically tight and made tiny little butterflies dance around excitedly in his stomach) around all the time.

Today was no different. Sirius gave a small love sick sigh as he watched the boy take his bottom lip between his teeth, he was trying to hide a little smile as he read. And then - just like Sirius thought he would - he giggled, trying to hide the sound behind one of his sleeves. Sirius was helpless not to smile at the noise.

“ _God he’s so fucking cute_ …” He mumbled to no one in particular, except he realized a second too late that he was the only person in the shop, aside from the guy and he had apparently been a lot louder than he originally thought. He slapped his hand against his mouth as his eyes widened when light almost gold amber eyes met his from across the room. His cheeks burned in embarrassment and he quickly dropped his hand and averted his eyes, stacking a bunch of books randomly on top of one another to look busy. Seconds (that felt like hours) passed quietly without the guy commenting on his outburst.

He dared a nervous glance in the window’s direction and found that the guy had gone back to his book. That same adorable little smile on his lips. A small disappointed sigh left Sirius’s lips, although a part of him was glad nothing worse had happened. At least the guy hadn’t just stormed out of the store with a disgusted glance back at Sirius and his stupid mouth (that apparently just loved blurting out when he found strangers attractive.)

Sirius decided it would be best if he wasn’t caught staring at the guy again today so he took a bunch of the books that needed to be shelved and started doing his actual job. He finished placing them back in their rightful places surprisingly quickly. He stalled, just running his fingers over book spines to buy himself a little more time, contemplating if it would have been less embarrassing if he had just talked to the guy.

When he exited the book aisle, he couldn’t help but glance at the window seat, the giddy feeling in his stomach disappearing when he saw it was empty. With his mood now drastically deflated he turned to head back to his counter to count down the minutes till tomorrow when he could see him again.

Only he slammed right into a solid and very warm chest. He stumbled, clutching at the soft fabric of a very familiar jumper to steady himself only to jerk back a second later.

Golden eyes blinked down at him, a slow smirk spreading across the guy’s cheeks, ( _he has freckles there too, oh god…_ ) Sirius blushed furiously as soon as he met those eyes. He swore at himself, why the hell was he such a blushing idiot in front of this boy today?

The guy tilted his head, infuriating Sirius and sending him into a whole new blushing fit when he bit down on his lower lip and smiled at him.

“I think you’re pretty goddamn fucking cute too.” Sirius stared up at him with wide eyes, only managing a surprised squeak in response. The guy chuckled at him. His voice so deep that Sirius felt his heart speeding up and thudding rapidly in his chest.

“You’ve dust on your cheek.” He said quietly before he reached out, brushing his thumb softly along Sirius’s cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” His fingers lingered on Sirius’s skin for a moment longer after he spoke and then he dropped his hand, grinned at the stunned look on Sirius’s face and turned for the door.

As soon as the bell chimed, signalling the man’s exit, Sirius’s knees buckled and he sank into one of the nearby chairs. His fingers lightly tracing the spot where the man had touched him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his stomach doing somersaults. He smiled so big his cheeks actually hurt, but hey he had reason too.

After all, his bookstore crush thought he was fucking cute too…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really rough thing I wrote at like 1am so bear with me. it might even be rewritten later into an actual fic if I have the time for it. (though I'd much rather be writing Wolfstar centric things instead of doing the stuff I am actually supposed to be doing, oh well....) 
> 
> xxx


End file.
